Blood leads the way to love
by Allie Kaye
Summary: Will Alex find true love with a single bite? reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

(I love vampires. And this is one of my views into their world. I don't publish new chapters until I get reviews because whats the purpose of publishing if no one wants to read anymore. So click that little purple button and leave me a review. Much appreciated!!)

-Allie Kaye

Alex knew what it was like to be alone, she had been for a century now. Not a mortal sould knows what she is. Of course during her travels she had met other vampires, but she had yet to find a mate she longed to be with.

Being only the age of nineteen when she was turned she looked no older, and she never will. Her brown hair was to her shoulders and layered, and it framed her face making her look edgy and dark.

She walked about the streets alone, as she did every night, looking for an unsuspecting victim. She never bit to kill, only to feed. And when they woke up from the encounter they remembered nothing about her.

That is what she is doing at this moment, then the inviting scent of human blood seems to waft in the air. She licks her lips, almost feeling the warm liquid running down her throat already. Following the scent it gets stronger with each step, her hunger grows.

As she walks down an alleyway she knows she can't be very far from the source. Although it is pitch black her pupils open up wide seeing something no human would be able to see in the darkness, a young man no older than nineteen himself laying in a pool of his own blood.

She leans down seeing that he's not dead, but very close to it. The smell was almost to much to bare, but she held herself back from finishing him off.

She was somewhat sympathetic to mortals in need. He was just lying there a deep gash to his forehead and a shot to his chest. She usually would have left someone like this for dead, but she sensed something about him that set him apart from others.

He was fairly attractive for being close to death. His black hair was short but shaggy and his face was looked as if were carved from marble.

She leaned in closer tilting his head to the side and brought her lips to his throat. She at first was hesitant but she parted her lips and sank her teeth into his warm soft flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

(yeah I kinda updated this chapter, because I have a tendancey not to proof read, but I didn't chang much, just the wording.)

His blood was as she imagined it warm and sweet, but spicey at the same time. As she drank she released her venom into his body, starting his tranformation.

She became satisfied at the fullness in her stomach. She picked him up, with hardly any effort on her part, and ran to her small apartment. The apartment building had many tenants, but no one really knew one another so they never really noticed Alex.

She opened her door hurriedly because if someone saw her holding him they would definantly notice that. Walking in she layed him on the couch covering him with a quilt she made back when everyone joined one another for nightly quilting bees.

She noticed sweat beading on his face, a sign that the transformantion had begun.

His neck felt as if it were on fire, his blood seemed to be boiling inside his own body. He gritted his teeth, the pain was unbearable. She watched him intently, sitting in a chair beside the couch.

Alex knew what kind of pain he was dealing with, she had felt it herself when she was turned many years ago, and just thinking about it made her cringe.

Running a hand through her hair, she realized that telling him what she had turned him into was going to be difficult, and hard for him to belive.

She pulled her kness up to her chest as she became drowsy. Daylight was quickly approaching, and that ment this ordeal was half over. She did not want to leave his side until this was finished, she rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes.

He opened his eyes to darkness, confused he lay there trying to remember. He blinked his eyes a few times adjusting to the darkness, then he saw her. A slender girl with blonde hair curled up in a chair beside the couch, she looked so peaceful almost looked like she was dead.

He tried to remember how he got here on this couch and who that girl was, but he couldn't. It all confused him. He sat up and threw the quilt off of him, his clothes were soaked with blood.

He felt around feeling for a wound of some kind, not finding any he started to shake. Standing up his legs gave out from under him, he was too weak. He hit the floor with a loud thud, waking Alex up from her sleep. Relizing what was going on she knelt down reaching out to him grabbing his arm to help him up

"Don't touch me!"

He jerked away completly feaked out, he didn't know what to think. He couldn't remeber anything from the past few days, and now here he was in a strangers house on her couch soaked in blood.

"Please let me help you. I'll explain everything."

Alex stayed at his side, she knew he was scared and confused.Looking at her, he was struck by her beauty. She looked like one of those girls from the victorian times he saw in paintings except her hair and clothes were different. She was pale her green eyes really stuck out almost like they were seeing into his soul.

He gace in to her offer, letting her help him back onto the couch. It was actually almost like she picked him up, settling back down he spoke first.

"Who are you?"

His voice was smooth and had a slight british accent to it.

"I am Alexandria Lemear Desden. I know you must be confused if you will please let me explain."

"I'm Lincon, and please...what happened to me?"

She was nervous, was he going to take her seriously or laugh in her face?

"I found you a night or two ago, very close to death in an alleyway."

As she spoke his thoughts came back to him, a man forced him into the alley demanding money. He had none to give, a fight ensued then a bang!

"Yes ,yes I remember. But, if I was so close to death, how am I here?"

She looked him straight in the eyes in all seriousness

"Lincon. Wether you want to belive it or not, I'm a Vampire. And now...so are you."

(Reviews appreciated!!)


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I promise I didn't forget about you. Just school comes first, and I'm a senior this year woo!! And I'm also sorry this chapter is so short, I promise promise promise to make it up to you soon.**_

_**Thanks so much**_

_**-Allie Kaye**_

A vampire? Come on this kind of thing only happens in tv and movies...dosen't it? He had watched plenty of Buffy to understand the creatures, but he didn't actually think they were-

"Yes we're real and don't even try to compare me to the things on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, because I can kill you."

He looked at her stunned, he opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to the punch.

"And yes I can read minds, only a few select vampires have this trait."

"Would you stop that, thats kinda creepy."

"I'm sorry, but people are interesting when they think no-one can hear them or know what they're thinking."

"Kinda rude to read people's minds without permission isn't it?"

A smile played on his lips as he watched her. Every move was graceful and her voice was smooth and clear. It almost felt like he had known her before, not like dejavu, but actually met her and knew her from sometime.

"Hey you would have never known it if you hadn't brought Buffy into the picture."

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Yeah all mortals think we're some blood sucking things who have no regards for humanity what-so-ever."

"You seriously have to stop that!"

"Hey I wasn't reading your mind that time!"

She got up and walked into the kitchen that was off of the livingroom, Lincon couldn't help but follow her with his eyes.

"So Linc are you hungry?"

His stomach seemed to growl in responce to that question, he heard Alex giggle as she reached into the fridge.

"Let me guess good hearing too?"

He asked as she walked into the room handing him a glass full of a thick red liquid

"Please tell me this is tomato juice."

"Ok its tomato juice, but I promise you whats in that glass will do more for you than tomato juice would"

He cautiously brought the glass to his lips the smell alone was intoxicating. After gulping down the contents of the glass he handed it to Alex, he took to the blood easier than she thought he would..

Walking from the room again Alex went in her room to search for Lincon some clothes. Michael probly left some here from his last visit, Michael being the guy who turned her. Finally pulling a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt from the drawer that looked like they would fit Lincon she stepped back into the room, with Lincon not on the couch or not anywhere for that matter.

"Um...Lincon?"

She heard a small wimper come from in the kitchen

"Help"

In the dark she saw the figure that was causing Lincon to fear for his now un-dead life.

"Michael what are you doing!?"

She turned the light back on, seeing Michael had Lincon in a full-nelson and his fangs were bared. Lincon was giving her a 'help me' look and was barley touching the floor.

"What is he doing here?"

Michael growled, his gree eyes narrowed at Alex.

"I'm helping him Mike, he's fine. Let him go!"

As he did Linc fell to the floor, still weak from his turning. Helping him up she helped him back over to the couch, with Michael following close behind.

"So it's nice to see you again Mike."

"I though we had an agreement Alexandria."

"We do, I'm just helping Linc get back on his feet. I had to turn him lastnight, I couldn't just do that and leave him."

"Why?"

"I found him half-dead, what else was I supposed to do?"

He let out a frustraited sigh

"Fine, get him back on his feet then he's out!"

Its times like this Alex wished she didn't strike up any kind of deal with Michael. He took care of all her expenses: car, apartment, food, everything in exchange for personal and buisness favors. He was the owner of two successful clubs in the LA area both the Avalon and the Basque which are very popular.

"But what did you need? Another errand or favor?"

"I need you to go to Vegas to collect on a deal for me, go to the Luxor. They're meeting you at the CatHouse lounge in the hotel. Here's your plane ticket."

He handed her the usual firstclass seat ticket from the pocket inside his jacket.

"Um...I can't exactly leave Lincon here Mike."

"Fine."

He reached back into his coat handing Alex a wad of bills.

"He can go with you, there's the money to buy his ticket. You already have transport and hotel reservations like usual."

"Thanks Mike, I'll see you later."

Upon her making that comment he left the apartment as silently as he came in. Turning to Linc she smile

"You up for a trip to Vegas?"


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: I don't own or know Criss Angel, The Luxor, or The Cathouse. If I did I would be one rich girl...yeah I can dream.

Arriving at the Luxor Hotel and Casino Alex wheeled Linc to the room as a bell-hop followed with their bags. It was one of the best rooms in the hotel. No telling how many connections Michael had to have to get this room in the first place.

She slid the card into the slot on the door, pulling on the handle she walked into the room.

The window looking out on the strip practically took up the whole wall. The whole room had a soft glow to it from the bed side lamps, and the bed looked extra comfortable. Wait...bed...as in one...for two people. Lucky thing that Lincon is cute, not like she had anyone waiting on her back home.

Wheeling him in the room he looked around in awe

"Wow that guy went to alot of trouble"

"Nah not really-"

She tipped the bell-hop as he set their bags down on the bed, walking from the room he shut the door behind him leaving Lincon and Alex alone. She unpacked the bags putting their folded clothes away in the drawers against the wall, while Lincon just watched her graceful movements.

"So one bed huh?"

He asked breaking the silence

"Yeah you don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all."

"What time is it?"

She walked into the bathroom seeing a jacuzzi tub, she was definatly getting in that when time permitted

"Uh...almost seven"

"Crap!"

She came running out of the bathroom and over to the window, sure enough she could see the faint glow of the sun comming over the horizon. Pulling the curtains tight she turned back to look at Linc, who was in turn giving her a very weird look

"What?"

"So the sun really does kill us?"

"Only if you were in it over ten minutes, but even for a few seconds it hurts like a bitch. Need any help getting in the bed?"

"No no I got it"

"Alright be there in a few"

She dissapeared back into the bathroom slipping into a oversized t-shirt and boxer shorts she stole from Michael. Comming out Linc had already turned off the lights, but she could see him laying on the bed with no shirt. She hoped his night vision wasn't fully developed yet because she was totally checking out his arms and chest, they weren't huge but they were buff, they were very nice.

"You know Alex you could come into bed and stop staring"

Damn

Slowly getting into the bed and pulling the covers over her she stared up at the ceiling. Before drifting off into a peacefull sleep she heard Linc hum something that sounded like a Shinedown song.

MORNING-

Waking up Linc had his arms wrapped around Alex's small body spooning her into him. He didn't realize he had done that during the night, but he didn't want to move, not wanting to wake her, but something about this felt...right.

Opening her eyes to the darkness Alex felt a pair of arms wrapped around her, she couldn't remember the last time she woke up to this. She wasn't sure if he was awake, nudging him with her elbow she heard him let out a soft laugh.

"Ticklish huh?"

She asked as he removed his arms from around her and sat up on his elbows

"Just a little, you know I feel alot better."

He stepped out of bed and over to the window, opening the curtains he looked out on the strip.

"So when do you have to meet this person?"

He turned back to Alex

"Um...at eight thirty I think"

"Well its almost eight now"

She glanced over at the clock, and sure enough it was. She jumped up from the bed grabbing clothes and running to the bathroom for a shower.

He found what appeared to be his bag, pulling out a black longsleeve pinstripe buttondown shirt and a pair of jeans he pulled them both on and sat down on the bed to wait for Alex.

Turning on the tv he flipped to A&E where a Criss Angel re-run was playing. Linc was always amazed with this guy, the things he did and wondering how he did them could entertain Linc for hours.

Before long he heard the bathroom door open behind him, turning around he saw Alex. She was leaning against the wall putting on a pair of strappy black heels that matched her dress perfectly. She looked georgous in the black sleevless cocktail dress, a silver chain around her waist giving her a more sophisticated look. He stood and walked over to her as she regained her balance.

"You look great Linc!"

She reached up folding a part of his collar down

"You too, you look wonderful."

She smiled at his comment and looked down at the floor

"So are you ready?"

"Yeah, where's this place at?"

"Just down stairs"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Walking up to the Cathouse doors Alex turned to her male companion

"Linc there's just one thing"

"What's that?"

"Keep it in your pants"

"Why would you say that?"

She opened the door and walked in being met by a woman clad in only a pair of black panties and a lacy bra, not to mention the killer stiletto heels. Alex looked at Linc and thought he was going to die a happy newbi vamp right then and there.

"How can I help you?"

She purred, Alex hoped to whatever force there is in this world that she was only talking like that for Lincon

"I'm here to meet someone in private dining 402"

"Ah yes he told me you would be comming..follow me"

The pair followed her to the hall where there were about ten private dining rooms lined up on each side of the hall. Walking up to the room Alex wondered who was behind the door that was important to Michael, the woman opened the door and motioned Alex and Lincon in.

The room was cast in a red glow from the light above and a couch extended all along the walls with a glass table in the middle. There were many types of alcohol on the minibar built ino the wall

"So are you gonna sit down or what Alex?"

She couldn't mistake that voice for anyone else

"Holy shit! Criss!?"

"Nice to see you too"

Criss Angel stood up to give his old friend a hug, then held her back to observe her

"You haven't changed a bit AL"

"I know, but you have. I'm liking the shorter hair"

"Its something to get used to"

"I imagine, Criss this is Lincon. Lincon this is my friend Criss."

Linc shook his hand not beliving he was meeting his favorite magician

"Nice to meet you Lincon"

"You too-hey Alex is he-"

"Yes Linc he's a vampire, how else do you think he could do those things?"

"Well I-"

"Its ok, but have you two had anything to eat today?"

Criss cut in as he walked over to the bar grabbing a bottle that wasn't red wine if you know what I mean. Pouring three glasses he handed each of them one

"So Criss why am I here?"

She sipped at the pungent liquid and looked back at him as he sat beside her on the black velvet couch

"Alex as you know the king and queen of the vampires can only rule the coven for two hundred years"

"Yes"

"Well I was contacted by the Queen herself and..."

"And what? Spit it out Criss"

"She wants you to be the next reigning queen"

Her mouth dropped open

"Really?"

"Yes, but there is one problem"

Of course there is, why is there always a problem?

"And that would be?"

"She want's Michael to be king"

"But, but...that means-"

"You have to marry him"

PLease R&R


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I do not won the New York, New York, The Luxor or the LAX nightclub...but all of these are real places.**_

Alex just kinda sat there in between Criss and Linc. Marry Michael? She couldn't see herself doing that, I mean they had a romantic relationship at one point, but that was long burned out.

"Alex you ok?"

Linc set a hand on her shoulder

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

She stood up and paced the room.

"Why do I have to _marry_ Michael? I mean can't we just rule as like bestfriends or something?"

"That's not how it works Al and you know it"

She let out a small growl towards Criss

"Hey don't get snappy with me, I'm just the messenger. No matter what, your going to have to go talk to her."

"Yeah yeah I know"

She sat back down, grabbing up her glass gulping down the rest in one swallow.

"Where is she now?"

"London actually, on a getaway."

"Oh...so maybe I shouldn't bother her"

"Alexandria you are to go see her as soon as possible, no skipping out and no using newbi boy here, no offense, as your excuse"

"Ok ok fine, I'll book a flight tonight and leave in the morning, happy?"

"Yes. yes I am."

She stood up and walked to the door, with Lincon close at her heels

"I will see you later Criss, you have my cell number if you need me."

"Bye Al, oh and kid-"

"It's Linc"

"Linc keep an eye on her will ya, she's a firecracker that one."

"Will do, I'll see ya later."

With that he closed the door behind him and jogged after Alex. They walked in silence out of the Cathouse out the ron doors of the hotel, where Alex climbed into a waiting cab. She turned to Linc, who was standing outside the car not sure if she wanted him to come

"You comming?"

Well that answered that question. He took a seat, closing the door the driver pulled away from the front doors of the hotel.

"Where to Miss?"

"New York, New York please."

With that the taxi pulled into the Vegas traffic and drove, at a slow pace, down the stretch of road towards the mini version of the Big Apple.

"Alex are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to think."

Pulling up at the NY Alex paid the driver and quickly got out, leaving Linc to run after her yet again. They walked through the building until they came to the all famous rollarcoaster, that fit the hotel's theme perfectly with the taxi cab cars.

"Yeah I'll just wait for you here Alex"

Linc sat down in a nearby chair

"What? Wait...you aren't scared are you?"

"Me scared? No. I just have a little fear of dangerous rides that could de-rail and send you plumeting to the ground at any minute."

"Linc even if that_ did _happen, which it won't, you would live through it, does the word immortal mean anything to you? Come on"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards two empty seats. Sitting down Alex pulled the yellow harness down over her until it clicked securly. Seeing Linc hesitate she pulled his down too, giving him no choice but to scream and cry like a little girl if he _did_ want to get off. But instead he sat back and gave Alex an evil glare

"You'll love it Lincon, trust me."

At about that time the cars slowley pulled forward and started to slowly climb that first intimidating hill. Alex saw Linc grasp the bars on eachside of the saftey harness, laughing to herself she sat back to enjoy the ride.

Getting closer to the top of the hill they could see more of the Vegas strip, it was beautiful when lit up at night, the large beam of light comming from the Luxor sliced through the night sky.

She took a breath as the car sped down the first hill and back up, both her and Lincon were screaming, but then she heard him laugh. Approaching the first loop she closed her eyes feeling weightless as they went upside-down and back down towards the ground in one quick swoop.

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

Approaching the end of the ride she looked over at Linc, who was already looking over at her with his intense blue eyes.

"Thanks Alex, that _was_ alot of fun."

"Glad you liked it"

The coaster stopped and released all the harnesses allowing them to stand up. Linc offered his hand and helped Alex from the car.

"So I came up with a plan"

They walked side by side through the hotel

"In one coaster ride?"

"Yes I did actually"

"Wow...so what is it?"

"Tomorrow I will leave for London to talk to the Queen, ask her if Michael and I have to marry. If she says yes, I will decline her offer for me to be the new queen."

"Sounds good, if that's what you want to do."

"But I have another question for you. Do you want to go with me? To London I mean."

"Yeah sure"

She let out a breath

"Ok good, I don't like traveling alone."

"But haven't you done it all this time?"

"Yes, you being with me has somewhat spoiled me."

They made their way back to the Luxor, but an advertisment caught Lincs eye as they walked through the doors

"Hey Alex, you ever been to LAX?"

"The nightclub here? No, never really had the chance.Why?"

"Lets go!"

"Linc I can't I have to book the plane reservation and-"

"And what? You can buy the tickets after we party. Come on Al, have some fun while your here! "

His blue eyes bore into Alex, he held her gaze before she gave in

"Ok ok I'll go, but I really want to get changed. So lets go to the room I'll change...and book the flight really really quick."

They took the elevator back up to their room where Alex changed into a shiney black spagetti strap tanktop and jeans that Lincon couldn't help but notice how they hugged her figure. Being a vampire wasn't so bad as Linc thought, heck gettin to see girls like Alex all the time...yeah it's awesome.

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

The line to the club was so long, Linc swears it makes it out the door or the hotel.

"Jeez forget it Alex, there's no use in waiting."

"Not so fast"

Alex pulled her cell from her pocket, after hitting a few buttons she brought the reciver to her ear.

"Hey Criss you in LAX?...OK do you mind comming and getting us? the line out here is horrendous...see you in a bit."

Closing the phone she turned back to Linc with a triumphant smile on her face.

A few minutes later Criss appeared outside the door, setting off a chain reaction of squeals from women in the line. Following him back inside Linc put his hand on Alex back so he wouldn't lose her on the packed dance floor.

When they stopped he could see her swaying to the music, then really dancing letting herself go. Linc followed suit not remebering the last time he put the world behind him not caring what other people thought, right now it was just him and Alex dancing like crazy people.

He kept his eye on her watching her get intangled in the flow of the music and people.

After a while a man sauntered up to her and started dancing with her, wrapping his arms around her and she went along with it. Linc felt a pang of jealousy, but then he felt something else. Anger.

He watched the man grab onto Alex, and apparently she didn't like that at all. She pushed him away and walked towards Linc. But the man, we'll call him asshole, grabbed her arm trying to pull her back.

"Back off!"

Linc growled but the pulsing music drowned him out. Before he knew it he was jumping through the air pinning asshole to the ground. The guy just stared up at him in complete shock, a low rumbling noise comming from Linc's chest.

"You ever touch her like hat again, I will kill you!"

"Linc come on!"

Alex pulled on his arm, trying to pull him from the staring crowd. He stood up and placed his arm around Alex walking with her from the club, they emerged in the lobby. Alex didn't stop walking until they reached the elevators.

She stood beside him not saying a word or even looking his way, then he broke the silence

"Look Alex I'm sorry, but that guy-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Alex caught him in a passionate kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling away she looked deep into his eyes.

The doors opened and she took his hand leading him back to the room, she walked over to the window closing the curtains, then turned back to Linc.

She jumped into his arms, knocking him back on the bed. Her soft lips against his was like no other experience he had had before. Alex only stopped momentarily to flip the bedside table light off.

_**Please R&R**_


End file.
